The present invention relates to agents for preserving and ensiling animal feedstuffs and which contain furan or thiophene derivatives, and the use of these agents.
Numerous bacteriostatic and fungistatic compounds are known which, when added to feedstuffs, protect them against microbial decay. Thus, for instance, inorganic acids such as phosphoric acid, sulfuric acid and hydrochloric acid, or organic acids such as formic acid, acetic acid, propionic acid, lactic acid, sorbic acid, benzoic acid, salicylic acid and citric acid, optionally in the form of their salts or esters, and formaldehyde or hexamethylenetetramine are used as preservatives (Handbuch der Futtermittel, 1, 263 et seq., Verlag P. Parey, Hamburg, 1969).
Because of complicated application techniques, the use of liquid acids in agriculture is often problematic, and, due to the irritant effect on the mucous membrane and the caustic action of the acids, not without danger. Furthermore, the storage and use of these preservatives is made more difficult by their corrosive action on metals. Because of these drawbacks, the pure acids are often replaced by their salts, especially the sodium, calcium, aluminum, and ammonium salts. However, the difficulties occurring in the metering of these particulate salts, especially in granular form, are again disadvantageous. When acids are used in solid form, the same metering problems occur. The action of the prior art agents is not always satisfactory either.